La giusta strada
by Megnove
Summary: Storia di Pasqua 2008. Era il periodo degli scontri in Tibet... e se avevo scritto una volta una storia al riguardo mi sentivo in dovere di farlo ancora. E infine... è una storia su un personaggio che mi ha fatto molto riflettere. Con alcune considerazioni che avevo dentro fin dalla prima volta, da bambina.


**La Giusta Strada**

Il cielo era coperto di nuvole pesanti. Fa giorno presto ad alta quota, ma quell'alba era arrivata poco meno scura della notte fonda, e le cose intorno si vedevano a malapena. Tutte le vette intorno si confondevano col grigiore per miglia e miglia. Il silenzio era assoluto: nemmeno i contadini molto più in basso si erano ancora alzati ad occuparsi delle bestie. L'aria era fredda, sottile. Sembrava che in tutto il paesaggio non ci fosse anima viva.  
Per questo, quando bussammo alla porta del convento, il suono fu tanto più forte, sgraziato, quasi doloroso. Sembrava che stessimo violando quel silenzio, quel muto rispetto di tutto. In qualche modo… qualsiasi cosa facciamo… abbiamo sempre l'impressione di interferire, di spezzare un equilibrio. Di distruggere qualcosa.  
Il monaco che venne ad aprirci, con un abito quasi degli stessi colori dei nostri, ci guardò allarmato e spaventato, incerto di chi fossimo con quello strano aspetto e presentandoci a un'ora simile, in modo tanto insolito. Non disse una parola, guardava solo i nostri volti e il furgone alle nostre spalle, trattenendo il fiato.  
–Non abbiate paura. Non siamo venuti per farvi del male. Ma dobbiamo parlare con il superiore. Abbiamo saputo che l'esercito verrà qui tra poche ore per radere al suolo il monastero e arrestarvi. Se volete salvarvi, dovete venire subito con noi.

Fu decisamente silenziosa, come evacuazione. E trovammo anche molta meno resistenza di quanto ci eravamo aspettati. Non ci furono domande, solo gli occupanti dell'antico edificio si affrettarono a obbedirci una volta che avemmo spiegato qual era la situazione. A pensarci, neanche l'anziano lama con antiquati occhiali di corno probabilmente disse nulla. Non udimmo più di pochi mormorii mentre li facevamo salire sul furgone, che per fortuna riuscì a contenerli tutti. Non erano molti, forse una quindicina, compresi i novizi. Quando partimmo, anche il rumore del motore sembrò squarciare e rovinare il silenzio. Gettarono sguardi taciti, rassegnati, alla loro casa che non avrebbero visto mai più, senza lamentarsi.  
–Se abbiamo fortuna, potremo arrivare al confine con l'India entro qualche ora. Prenderemo un percorso tra le montagne… pericoloso, ma senza posti di blocco. Probabilmente perché non pensano che qualcuno sia tanto pazzo da percorrerlo. Se riusciamo a non dare nell'occhio, dovremmo farcela senza problemi. Quando saremo dall'altra parte, abbiamo contattato qualcuno della resistenza che verrà a prendervi. Ci spiace per tutto questo, ma è l'unica maniera che abbiamo per portarvi al sicuro.  
Ci guardavano ad occhi sgranati, ma tranquilli considerata la situazione. Non ci avevano neanche chiesto chi fossimo. Il nostro solito esperto di catering si mise a percorrere un po' trafelato le due file distribuendo pacchetti avvolti in tela cerata e profondendosi in inchini davanti a ciascun passeggero. –Oh, mi spiace, mi spiace davvero. Non hanno il diritto di farvi questo. Mi sento colpevole. Spero che non penserete che siamo tutti così. Ecco, dovrete fare colazione credo… ho cercato di preparare tutto secondo le vostre regole sui pasti, mi auguro di non aver sbagliato… ma non sentitevi in obbligo…  
Qualcuno di loro sorrise, accettarono le razioni ringraziando a loro volta con inchini accennati sui sedili. Non mangiarono subito, anche se due o tre guardarono un po' curiosi cosa ci fosse dentro. Anche noi ricevemmo un pacchetto per uno, che posammo al nostro fianco per il momento. Se non altro quella scena aveva un po' fatto calare la tensione e rotto il ghiaccio.  
–Per fortuna si sono fidati subito di noi. Avrebbero potuto scambiarci per soldati o che altro…  
–Forse sono semplicemente abituati ad obbedire. Sai, la pratica della mansuetudine e tutte quelle altre sciocchezze.  
–Non confondere la mansuetudine con la debolezza. Dopotutto, si sono attirati le ire del governo proprio con la loro protesta non violenta. Hanno avuto più paura di loro che di una banda di guerriglieri col mitra. Questo dovrebbe dirla lunga.  
–A te sicuramente, vero, signor ex guerrigliero?  
–Finitela di distrarmi. Già è difficile mantenere questo trabiccolo sulla strada giusta. Sarebbe da rivendere come rottame, altro che attraversarci le montagne. È un miracolo se il motore non ci pianterà in asso a metà strada.  
–Be', non potevamo usare un mezzo dei nostri. Sarebbe stato troppo visibile… inoltre, per quanto ne sappiamo non ci sono coinvolgimenti fuori dal comune in questa storia, per UNA volta. Non dovremmo essere costretti a combattere. Forse solo a mettere fuori combattimento qualche guardia di frontiera, se dovessero scoprirci.  
Il guidatore storse la bocca e bofonchiò. Ci sembrava ancora innaturale essere gli unici a parlare tra noi, come se fossimo soli. Ma quasi subito sobbalzammo lievemente. Come ad un segnale convenuto, i nostri ospiti avevano estratto i rosari dalle vesti e si erano messi a pregare cantando sottovoce, tutti insieme. Non conoscevamo le parole. Doveva essere un antico sutra, nella lingua sacra. In qualche modo, la loro posizione ieratica e quel coro sommesso quasi ci avrebbero spinto ad unirci al canto, se avessimo potuto.  
–Certo. Come se pregare servisse a qualcosa– ironizzò il rosso, seduto a fianco del sedile di guida, guardando indietro. –Ho visto tanti farlo… ma nessuno è mai stato salvato da questo.  
–Lasciali stare. È quello in cui credono. Non hai il diritto di schernirli per questo. E poi, chi ti dice che non abbiano ragione loro e tu abbia torto?  
–Dico solo che raccomandarsi a qualche dio non aiuta nessuno. FARE qualcosa aiuta. Ecco tutto.  
–Dipende tutto da cosa voi credete che sia fare qualcosa– disse improvvisamente uno dei monaci più giovani, seduto più vicino a noi, a voce bassa, in un ottimo inglese con uno spiccato accento. Ci fissava apertamente in volto e sorrideva. Gli altri lo guardarono perplessi, interrompendo la preghiera, come se avesse infranto un qualche voto di silenzio. Poi, a un cenno del lama, misero da parte i rosari e cercarono di mangiare qualcosa della nostra colazione, fingendo di non notare l'accaduto.  
–Chi agisce per se stesso, agisce con la forza– continuò il confratello improvvisamente loquace. –E così facendo turba l'ordine del mondo. Chi invece agisce per il mondo, non agisce, ma lascia che sia il mondo ad agire attraverso lui. E così non fa male a nessuno. Noi pensiamo… che anche queste nostre sofferenze possano essere un bene per il mondo. Preghiamo perché attraverso ciò che noi dobbiamo sopportare, altri siano liberati dall'egoismo e dall'angoscia.

–È un bel proposito– grugnì l'albino alla guida, senza togliere gli occhi dal sentiero. –Ma non credo possa essere così. Si può decidere di affrontare un problema o un dolore al posto di altri… ma alla fine… ognuno deve liberare se stesso. Nessuno può farlo per te.  
–Dipendiamo tutti gli uni dagli altri. Ora, per esempio, noi dipendiamo da voi. Non avevate motivi personali per aiutarci e non avrete niente in cambio, ma lo state facendo lo stesso. E voi sicuramente un giorno avrete dovuto contare sull'aiuto di qualcun altro. Forse un giorno dovrete contare sul nostro e allora vi ricambieremo. Stavamo pregando anche per voi e per la vostra sofferenza.  
Un attimo di silenzio. –Io vi conosco– riprese. –Siete già stati qui. Allora io ero un novizio. Non siete cambiati da allora. Siete venuti a combattere contro quegli spiriti malvagi… e accompagnavate un venerabile maestro.  
Gli altri monaci furono percorsi dallo stupore a quelle parole e cominciarono a mormorare sottovoce tra loro. –Quel maestro aveva l'aura di un vero santo– proseguì. –Perfino allora riuscivo ad accorgermene. Spero che non molto dopo sia giunto a raggiungere la liberazione.  
Lasciammo cadere il silenzio, turbati. Il nostro interlocutore se ne accorse e parve dispiaciuto di averci in qualche modo offeso. Riprese il rosario riunendosi alla preghiera dei suoi compagni, che era ricominciata più sommessa di prima.  
Eravamo tutti immalinconiti da quelle parole. Il biondino soprattutto… come al solito… che fissava con le sopracciglia aggrottate il fondo del furgone. Qualcuno –la solita– se ne accorse. –Stavi già pensando a lui, vero? – gli chiese.  
Annuì. –Il modo in cui sono vestiti… e il loro comportamento… sì, me lo ricordano. La liberazione… certo, penso che alla fine l'abbia raggiunta. Ma non doveva essere così. Avrei dato tutto per impedirlo.  
–Era diverso da noi– gli fece eco l'autista, con riluttanza. –Però allo stesso tempo… e per gli stessi motivi… era come noi. Come un nostro…  
–…Fratello– terminò il piccolo, che fino allora credevamo addormentato. La sua voce era dolorosa. –Già. In fondo… a farlo nascere… non è forse stato…  
Sospirammo. –Nessuno dovrebbe scoprire una cosa del genere su se stesso– concluse amaro Pinocchio. –Neanche noi, se è per questo.  
E tacemmo per un altro po'. Forse i monaci ci ascoltavano di sottecchi, dalla loro parte del furgone. Ma avevano la discrezione di non darlo a vedere.  
–È morto al posto nostro– continuò lui infine, con uno sforzo. –Avremmo dovuto esserci noi, lassù. Eravamo pronti a questo. In un certo senso… era nostro dovere. Non era il suo. Non doveva morire. Non doveva sacrificarsi. Avrebbe potuto fare ancora tanto bene nel mondo…  
–Ma è stata una sua scelta. Forse… era convinto che in fondo FOSSE suo dovere. E se non l'avesse fatto… anche sacrificandoci, non saremmo stati certi di sconfiggere per sempre quei mostri. Forse quello era davvero l'unico modo.  
–Era tanto deciso a distruggere quel male da venire anche meno ai suoi principi… e uccidere qualcuno. Anche se in un certo senso non è come se avesse ucciso qualcun altro… visto che LORO erano parte di lui… e lui di loro…  
–Heh. Quei bei tomi avevano giusto tanta gentilezza in tre da farne uno. Ironico, vi pare?  
–Uno come nessun altro, però. – Rimuginò. Sembrava non riuscisse ad esprimere bene quel che sentiva. –Non era come noi. Lui… era migliore. Puro. Incapace di fare del male. Mi sentivo… in soggezione, in sua presenza. Era quello che noi non riusciremo mai ad essere. Non aveva macchie in sé… non aveva… le mani sporche. Sarebbe dovuto sopravvivere.  
–Incapace di fare del male…– Il nostro teppista non sembrava tanto convinto. –Non so se sia poi tanto una bella cosa… alla fine era anche per questo che non poteva difendersi da solo. Dovevamo sempre proteggerlo noi.  
–Eppure, anche senza usare mai la forza, guarda che cosa era riuscito a realizzare… quanto aveva saputo fare per la pace– commentò il moro. –Forse noi non saremo mai in grado di fare altrettanto.  
–Sì, non lo nego. Era una brava persona… non aveva sangue sulle mani, o fango, come dici tu… come ce l'abbiamo noi… eppure… a volte mi sembrava come… SBIADITO. Non so come dire. Non riuscivo a vederlo perfetto, come voi. Era come se gli mancasse qualcosa. Forse è anche per questo che è morto.  
–Che vuoi dire? Che a un essere umano serve anche il male per essere completo? Che non possiamo liberarcene per quanti sforzi facciamo? Questo sì che non potrei mai accettarlo.  
–Il bene e il male…– mormorò lei con sguardo trasognato. –Alla fine… che cosa sono? E che cosa significa essere perfetto?  
La guardammo tutti incuriositi.  
–Avete sempre considerato anche me migliore… più pulita di voi… perché non avevo avuto una vita difficile come la vostra, vero? Anche per questo siete sempre stati così protettivi nei miei confronti. Vi meravigliereste se vi dicessi che io invece vi considero tutti migliori di me? E che se penso a lui… certo, ho tanta ammirazione e compassione per come è morto… ma credo che voi… che tutti noi siamo molto più perfetti?  
Tacevamo. –Io non avrei saputo resistere alle prove che invece voi avete affrontato– continuò –uscendone con le mani sporche, certo… con l'anima ferita… ma buoni… integri… anche migliori di prima. Non vi siete mai lasciati distruggere, sottomettere, dal male delle vostre vite. Credo che non si possa essere perfetti se si hanno le mani pulite… se non ci si compromette con la vita. Se non ci si lascia coinvolgere. Commettendo errori. Rialzandosi. Andando avanti. Non è sangue quello che avete sulle mani… quello che ho anch'io, adesso. Non è fango. È TERRA. Noi tutti facciamo parte della terra.  
–Perché abbiamo anche una parte cattiva?… – le chiese lui fissandola quasi compreso.  
–Non ho mai visto niente di cattivo… in nessuno di voi– sorrise lei. –E soprattutto in te.  
Il Gran Capo non aveva ancora parlato. Lo fece adesso, a braccia conserte e occhi chiusi, come se ascoltasse una voce lontana che solo lui poteva udire. Era quello che più aveva dovuto piegarsi per entrare nello spazio ristretto del furgone, ma ciò nonostante non sembrava a disagio. –Cosa sarebbe il male? La rabbia? La paura? E cosa sarebbe il bene? L'uomo può davvero saperlo? E se qualcuno lo sapesse, sarebbe un folle che si crede dio quel qualcuno? Noi siamo stati fatti come siamo… non da lui né da nessun altro uomo, ma da qualcosa di molto più potente e saggio. E se siamo così, c'è un motivo. Almeno è ciò che io credo.  
Riflettemmo. –È vero. In fondo… quel pazzo ha scisso quelli che LUI RITENEVA bene e male.  
–Ed è stato sempre lui a decidere che dovessero annientarsi a vicenda se si fossero incontrati. Invece di riunirsi di nuovo.  
–Sarebbe potuto succedere anche questo. Quella fine… non era inevitabile. Dipendeva tutto dal progetto iniziale. Da ciò che credeva il progettista.  
–…Lo stesso progettista che ci disse che non avevamo un'anima?  
Restammo in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
–Se io non avessi potuto provare rabbia, non sarei riuscito a difendere tante persone. A volte non sarei riuscito neanche a salvarmi la vita.  
–E avere paura SERVE… credetemi! Spesso nascondersi in tempo è un vero toccasana! Specialmente quando sei circondato e senza rinforzi! Brrr!  
–Siamo sempre stati dei testardi. È un difetto? Potremmo essere morti molte volte se non ci fossimo ostinati a cercare di vivere…  
–Pensiamo male di lui… lo giudichiamo meno ammirevole perché alla fine ha scelto di usare anche la violenza per proteggere gli altri e se stesso? Non lo ammiriamo ancora di più per questo? E per la sofferenza che gli è costato?  
–Come possiamo giudicare… cosa sarebbe sbagliato… cosa sarebbe da condannare… in un essere umano? Forse non abbiamo neanche il diritto di dire che l'uomo sia imperfetto…  
–Forse è la nostra concezione della perfezione ad essere sbagliata.  
–Avete ragione. Non l'avevo mai vista sotto questo aspetto– mormorò il principino infine, esitando. Alzò la testa poggiandola all'indietro contro il ferro della paratia, assorto. –Mi ricordo che tempo fa… il primo capo dei nostri nemici, quando lo sconfissi, mi disse che non avrei mai potuto batterlo davvero. Perché ci sarebbero sempre stati altri pronti ad unirsi alle loro file. Spinti da avidità, odio, indifferenza. Che alla fine non avremmo mai vinto perché non si può eliminare il male dal cuore dell'uomo. Mi rifiutai di ascoltarlo. Ma dentro di me, temevo che avesse ragione… anche se questo comunque non mi avrebbe mai fermato.  
–Allo stesso modo, potremmo dir loro che non perderemo neanche mai. Perché neanche il bene potrà mai essere distrutto nell'uomo.  
–Però… se in questo ragionamento ci fosse del vero… allora potrebbe aver avuto ragione… e allo stesso tempo essere stato completamente in torto.  
All'improvviso il giovane monaco parve non riuscire più a trattenersi. –Noi non portiamo rancore ai nostri persecutori– esclamò. Lo guardammo tutti. –Crediamo che tutte le sofferenze degli uomini siano dovute all'ignoranza. Siamo tutti sulla stessa strada… tutti gli esseri viventi, dal più grande al più piccolo, sono in cammino per migliorare se stessi, e quindi sono tutti uguali. Solo che c'è chi non ha ancora imparato a distinguere ciò che è giusto per sé e per gli altri, e così fa del male. Ma chi fa del male soffre esattamente come coloro che tormenta, e forse anche di più. Perciò preghiamo per loro. Perché possano essere liberati dai loro errori. L'acqua si può intorbidare, inquinare, ma nella sua natura fondamentale resta acqua. Così lo spirito, che è luce, può essere offuscato dalla collera, dall'odio, dall'ignoranza… ma la sua natura resta luminosa. E col tempo, prima o poi prevale. In tutti.  
Il rosso scosse la testa, leggermente ironico. –Bella prospettiva. Purtroppo io non ho la pazienza di aspettare tutte le vite che ci vogliono, mi sa.  
Il giovane era concitato, parlava in fretta. Come se avesse molta premura che il suo messaggio ci raggiungesse. –Noi crediamo… che ci siano molti cammini per l'uomo per liberarsi dall'ignoranza e dalla sofferenza. Non esiste una sola giusta strada. Tutti siamo diretti nello stesso luogo e tutti ci arriveremo, commettendo pochi o tanti errori. C'è la via del santo, del demone, del sovrano… del guerriero. E poi… chiamiamo Buddha colui che riesce a liberarsi da questo mondo e a raggiungere uno stadio superiore, la pace perfetta… ma…  
Di colpo il furgone sbandò. Si fermò roteando su se stesso, stridendo e mandandoci tutti a cadere gli uni addosso agli altri. Ci puntellammo come potemmo per non far troppo male ai nostri passeggeri. –Cosa succede? Non eravamo quasi arrivati? Dove siamo? Quanto manca al confine?  
–Spiacente ma ci sono brutte notizie– replicò secco e asciutto l'autista. –Mancava proprio uno sputo alla destinazione, ma a quanto pare dove ci siamo noi non si può mai passarla liscia. Una ventina di soldati con cani da guardia. Forse stavano ispezionando i valichi. Forza, gente. Tutti fuori. Cerchiamo di liberarcene in fretta prima che diano l'allarme ad altri e possano far male ai qui presenti reverendi.  
Avevano sparato alle gomme, e stavano picchiando selvaggiamente contro le paratie fin troppo cedevoli e arrugginite coi manici dei fucili. Sciamammo fuori dal portellone posteriore prima che facessero saltare la chiusura. Erano uomini e donne, in pesanti pellicce, i cani che avevano con sé erano di una razza d'alta quota, grossi quasi come orsi e addestrati ad attaccare. Afferrammo, disarmammo, costringemmo, cercando di non usare troppa forza. Ci furono addosso, con solo un paio di ordini strillati irosamente.  
_Che cosa vuol dire essere puri? Adesso stiamo usando la violenza… ma se non lo facessimo, perderemmo le vite di queste persone.  
Forse c'è un altro modo, ma non sappiamo usare che questo.  
Qual è la giusta strada?_  
Improvvisamente il gigante emise un gemito e indietreggiò di qualche passo, piegandosi su se stesso. Purtroppo avevamo messo in conto una cosa del genere, ma non potemmo lo stesso fare a meno di restare sorpresi. Chi aveva fornito alle truppe di confine delle pistole laser? Avevamo paura di conoscere la risposta. Cambiammo tattica e sparammo alle loro armi. Pregando di non sbagliare mira e ferire qualcuno.  
_Non vorremmo farlo. Ogni volta è come se facessimo violenza anche a noi stessi. Eppure ci costringono, ci costringono ancora e ancora e ancora. E ogni volta… ci sentiamo sempre più sporchi, più contaminati, dopo. Dalle nostre azioni… da noi stessi.  
Ma è fango… o è terra?  
Forse abbiamo mantenuto la nostra purezza… abbiamo trovato la nostra purezza… in questa strada? Non nella strada del santo?_  
Ce l'avevamo fatta. Erano tutti a terra. Eravamo riusciti a concludere lo scontro senza vittime. Legammo quelli ancora coscienti accanto alle loro slitte, mentre ci maledicevano aspramente. Lasciammo accesa la loro radio, perché li trovassero. Il furgone era inutilizzabile, ma a quel punto bisognava andarsene più in fretta possibile da lì. Per fortuna al confine mancavano ancora solo pochi chilometri.  
Sembrava che i nostri ospiti ci avessero letto nel pensiero. Ancora una volta, non dovemmo dir loro niente. Si erano allineati nella neve coi loro abiti leggeri e i loro sandali. Uno dopo l'altro, ci rivolsero un inchino e s'incamminarono silenziosamente, in fila indiana, nella direzione che avevamo indicato. Capimmo che non volevano che li seguissimo. Ce l'avrebbero fatta da soli ad arrivare dall'altra parte attraverso le vette e ad incontrare i loro confratelli che li aspettavano. In qualche modo, ci sentimmo obbligati a rispettare il loro desiderio.  
Il monaco giovane, quasi in fondo alla fila, esitò per un attimo, fissandoci, come sentendo il bisogno di concludere il discorso di prima. Ma il lama, che aveva scelto di chiudere il corteo, gli fece segno di proseguire con dolcezza ma con autorità. S'inchinò anche lui e si affrettò ad obbedire, pur non resistendo alla tentazione di voltarsi indietro un paio di volte mentre il suo maestro si attardava salutandoci per ultimo.  
Allora il lama sorrise. Lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi discepoli che si allontanavano nella neve, poi ci parlò per la prima e ultima volta. –Il Buddha è colui che si è liberato da tutti i legami con questo mondo. Che può abbandonarlo con le sue trappole e sofferenze e raggiungere uno stadio superiore di coscienza. Ma quello che noi onoriamo di più… è il Bodhisattva. Colui che pur avendo ottenuto l'illuminazione sceglie di rimanere nel mondo. Di restare coinvolto nei suoi dolori e nelle sue guerre, mettendo a rischio se stesso e la propria anima, per compassione delle creature che ci vivono. Sceglie di restare e soffrire con noi finché non ci avrà salvati tutti, perché non sarebbe mai felice in paradiso da solo. E ciò è più ammirevole di essersi guadagnato il paradiso. Credo che, indegnamente, il mio giovane allievo volesse dirvi questo.  
Ciò detto, con un ultimo profondissimo inchino fino a terra si avviò dietro gli altri, scomparendo ben presto nella foschia. Le sue orme e le loro formavano una lunga scia che presto il vento avrebbe cancellato rendendo difficile inseguirli a chiunque altro fosse accorso. Nessuno di noi disse una parola. Le fissammo soltanto in silenzio per qualche minuto. Poi, come se ci fossimo scossi da un incantesimo, ci voltammo in direzione opposta disponendoci a rifare il nostro percorso a ritroso per tornare dove avevamo lasciato la nave. Solo dopo qualche centinaio di metri qualcuno si sentì in obbligo di dire la sua per chiudere il discorso.  
–Paradiso o inferno, spero solo che ci si mangi bene e ci sia un mazzo di carte per passare il tempo.  
–Amen– replicammo in coro.  
_Che il santo riposi in pace. La nostra… è la via del guerriero._


End file.
